Second Chance
by DragonMaster51
Summary: S/K Ever wonder who gave the hydra humour to Doc when you take the Glenn path. This story is about a theory I have on that. PLEASE PEOPLE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


"Disclaimer/Author's Notes:Hello there, DragonMaster51 here again.There is one part of the game that has always confused me; when you choose to take the path that allows you to recruit Glenn, you go back and find out that a stranger came and saved Kid from the poison.Okay, here is what I want to know, WHO GAVE DOC THE BLOODY HYDRA HUMOUR?!?!?!Was it Lynx for some reason, what about Harle, could it be one of the Chrono Trigger gang, maybe it was Magus, WHO WAS IT?!?!?I don't know but I do have a theory as to who it was. I'm not trying to give you a big surprise as to who I think it is; you will figure it out quickly.Anyway, I don't own the characters or places Squaresoft does.Now on with the story and sorry about the long author notes.

Opening theme:

"Don't Cry"(original version)

By Guns n Roses

Second Chance

The party was in full swing, there were banners, punch, food (prepared by Orcha he maybe 64 now but he's still the best cook anywhere), Nikki was still going strong on his guitar (39 years old and still playing like he was 20 years old).Serge didn't care about any of it.He wouldn't even be here but it was the annual get together he and his friends held every ten years for the last twenty years.Everybody was here, well not everybody, some of his friends were missing.Time had claimed some of them:Viper, Radius, Sneff and Zappa.Aside from these sad exceptions everybody was here.No, that's wasn't true either, there was one more missing, Kid.The poison on the edge of the dagger had claimed her life.

Flashback

Kid was lying in bed at Doc's place.The smell of medicine was heavy in the air. 

"Come on Doc.There's got to be something you can do!"Serge screamed.

"Calm down Serge," Glenn said.

"Calm down? Calm down? She's dying!Glenn, how can I calm down"? Serge yelled at Glenn.

"Serge" Kid said her voice barely above a whisper.Serge ran to her side and knelt down beside her.

"I'm here Kid." Serge said in a trembling voice with tears in his eyes. 

"Hey mate, do me a favor and kick Lynx's arse for me." Kid said in a weak voice.

"Hey Kid, don't worry soon you'll be up and around and kicking "arses" left and right." Serge said trying to sound cheerful. 

"No mate I know I'm not going to pull out of this one, but Serge, remember no matter what happens never give up hope, Serge, I love you." Kid said as her voice faded in the distance. With those words Kid closed her eyes for the last time.

"Kid, Kid, Kid open your eyes Kid please, Doc do something, please do something!" Serge said, panicking. Doc walked up and placed a hand on Serge's shoulder

"I'm sorry." He said in a quite voice.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" Serge screamed throwing, Doc's hand off his shoulder.

Return to the future

The party had finally wound down until it was just Serge, Glenn, Norris, Karsh, and Orlha. They were talking about old times, or at least they would be except nobody could get a word in over Norris's and Karsh's arguing.

"The Dragoons are the best." Karsh yelled.

"The Porre Military is the best we have better weapons, better training 'and don't forget we not only overtook Termina in this world but in the Homeworld to."Norris said, a smirk planted on his face. 

"Better training? You call turning people into tin soldiers better training, and as far as your better weapons go they didn't help you when we threw you out did they?" Karsh countered,

"Threw us out, hah, all you have to do is compare the two of us to see how much better Porre is."Norris said. 

"This coming from someone who is so uptight that if I stick a lump of coal up your butt, I would have a diamond in a week."Karsh said.

"Listen Disco boy, your fashion sense matches your IQ, both are dead."Norris said.

"Listen you son of a...!""Okay boys, that enough!" Orlha injected.

"I think its time we all call it a night!" Glenn said."Come on Serge I'll walk you home.There something I want to ask you." Glenn said.

"Ok." Serge said with a detached voice.Serge and Glenn were walking to Serge's home in Termina after the battle with the Timedevourer.Serge decided to leave Arni and move to Termina hoping that being near his friends would help his depression, it didn't. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Serge asked in a very flat voice.

"I wanted to ask what's wrong with you; you have been down ever since Kid died. Man you have got to let her go." Glenn said. 

"What do you care, it wasn't your life that was shattered. You barely even knew her." Serge said with some bitterness in his voice.

"That's not fair Serge.I may not have known her, but I know what it's like to lose somebody you love, remember.I lost my brother!" Glenn said.

"Yes, but you got him back!" Serge said. 

"Serge, I don't know what to tell you but you have got to let go.It's been twenty years.You need to move on." Glenn said. 

"I can't just move on.Since the first time I saw her, I loved her.She meant everything to me and I let her down." Serge said sadly. 

"You didn't let her down, there was no way you could have known that there was a Hydra in your world." Glenn said.

"I should have done something!" Serge said his voice a little louder. 

"Serge, please try to take it easy man.It's not good to stay depressed like that.Listen I have to go for now.Bye man!" Glenn said as he turned to go back to Viper Manor.

"Yeah, bye Glenn."Serge said.Serge continued his walk until he reached his front door.His place wasn't very big.It had two rooms, the biggest of which was a living room/bedroom/kitchen combo.The smaller of the two rooms was the bathroom.Serge leaned the Mastermune in a corner as he started to get ready for bed.He thought back on all that had happened after Kid died.He had dogged Lynx like a demon.When he finally caught up with him at Chronopolis he attacked him with all his pent up anger.Then when he learned that Lynx was just a part of Fate, he turned his rage on Fate.Glenn and Norris, who were with him at the time, barely got a hit in.Glenn later said that watching Serge attack like that he almost felt sorry for Fate.After the battle they set out to kill the Dragon God, and then to free Schala.Looking at her face Serge's heart broke again to see someone who looked just like Kid.It was almost too much for him.Well, they used the Chrono Cross, to free her and then they all got ready to celebrate.Serge just didn't feel like celebrating.He had lost so much.Sighing, Serge finished getting ready for bed.Just as he was about to lie down, he saw a blinding flash of light.

"Serge!" a voice called to him.Serge jumped out of bed, wearing his sleep pants and an old shirt.He ran for the Mastermune, feeling its reassuring weight in his hands made him feel like he was ready for anything.

"Serge." The voice repeated; just then Serge was able to make out a girl.She had striking blue hair, had on a beautiful purple gown and looked about sixteen.It was the face that really got Serge.He knew her instantly. 

"Schala, what are you doing here?" Serge asked in a shocked voice.

"Hello Serge.It's been awhile.How are you?" Schala asked with a slight smile. 

"I'm alright I guess." Serge said shrugging. 

"No, you're not, you haven't been all right in twenty years." Schala said matter-of-factly."Serge, please stop torturing yourself like this.It wasn't your fault." Schala said. 

"Gees, what is it tonight? Everybody is telling me to move on but none of you truly understand how I feel.I let her down Schala.She saved my life but I couldn't save hers!" Serge said with tears starting to form in his eyes. 

" I see now that the only way to pull you out of your depression is to stop it from happening in the first place." Schala said.

"What do you mean?" Serge asked, confusion very clear on his face.

"Serge do you still have Kid's pendant?" Schala asked."Yes" Serge answered."And the Chrono Cross?"She asked again.

"Yes Schala, why do you ask?" questioned Serge. 

"It could work." Schala said mysteriously.

"What could work Schala?What are you talking about?" Serge asked, starting to get irritated. 

"Serge if we combine the power of the Astral Amulet, the Chrono Cross, and your power as the Chrono Trigger, we can travel back in time." Schala said. 

"What!Really, are you serious!Let's go!!!!!" Serge said frantically. 

"Wait! Wait Serge, calm down!" Schala said trying to stop Serge from running out the door right then and there. 

"What do you mean wait? I've waited for twenty years, why should I wait any longer?" Serge said spinning around and facing Schala. 

"Well, first don't you think you should at least put some clothes on?" Schala asked with a giggle.Serge looked down and noticed that he was still in his sleep clothes.

"Yeah, I guess so.Be right back." Serge said as he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Schala waited for five minutes then finally Serge came out dressed in his usual outfit.He then went to a cabinet, turned the key in the lock and pulled out a prism mail, the sunglasses, the earring of hope, the dreamer's sarong, and the most powerful elements he had.

"Ready?" Schala asked when he finally had all this on.

"Ready!" he answered her. 

Standing on Opassa Beach, the stars look like a thousand fireflies; the full moon was rising slowly, above the water it looked like a silver coin shining on the water.Serge and Schala paid no attention to any of this.Their minds were on the small green portal swirling in the sand. 

"So I just put on the Astral Amulet, step in the portal, and activate the Chrono Cross right?" Serge asked, while staring at the portal like a hawk.

"That's right, but Serge, a few things to remember.First whatever you do don't let any of your friends or family see you.In fact it would probably be better if you wore a disguise."Schala warned.

"I thought about that so I stopped at Termina and picked up some new clothes." Serge said as he pulled out a blue plain long sleeve shirt and began putting it on. A pair of loose fitting black pants with a cord belt, a wide brimmed hat that made it hard to see his face was next. To complete the package a long brown coat that kind of looked like the coat Lynx wore.

"You look good and in that get-up nobody will know who you are." Schala said as she looked over Serge's new clothes.

"Thanks, now I'm ready to go." Serge said eagerly. 

"Alright, just one other thing you need to know if you are going to be successful.The world, as you know it, will change.No one will remember this world with the exception of you and Kid.You will remember it because you will be the one who changed it.Kid will remember because she is connected to me, okay?" Schala said.

"Okay." Serge answered. 

Serge put on the Astral Amulet and stepped into the portal.The small green portal grew and started to swirl around him.He fell through the beach like normal, but unlike normal instead of just landing on the other beach he started to fall past planets and stars.Falling so fast the planets and stars looked like streaks of light.Then finally he landed on the beach of the past.He looked around trying to get his bearings.

"Okay, now I need to get over to Hydra Marshes and get that humour." Serge said firmly. As he ran through Lizard Rock he avoided the weak monsters because they would only slow him down.It took him awhile to get past Arni Village since he didn't want to be seen.Finally he arrived at Hyrda Marsh, after paying the guard at the entrance 50g, he let him pass through.Serge started making his way up the giant tree. 

"Man I don't remember this stupid tree being so big.I must be getting old!" Serge said with a small laugh.

"Hold it, what are you Beeba doing here?" A small voice asked.Just then a Beeba danced his way out of the vines and moss.

"Listen Mr. Potato Head â I don't have time to play with you right now." Serge said impatiently."If you Beeba going forward you must fight me!" the Beeba said.

"Fine then let's get this over with!" Serge said getting into his fighting stance.

Battle Mode

(Thank you X Launcher, reading your story "Thoughts and Feelings" [which by the way I highly recommend] has let me see how to do these battle scenes, while this will not be anywhere near X Launcher's battle scenes, I will do my best) 

The Beeba fades in followed by Serge.Then a white aura surrounds Serge.Suddenly Serge rises in the air and points his swallow at the Beeba.The combined form of Mase and Mune, which is a fat cloud like shape with two arms, two legs, large black eyes and sharp pointed ears, appeared behind him.Serge then drew back the arm holding the swallow and prepared to hurl it like a spear.At the same time the ghostly figure behind him drew its arm back and a spear made of light appeared in its hand.At the same time that Serge threw his swallow the figure threw the spear of light.The resulting blast hit the Beeba so hard he never even was able to call a friend.

End Battle Mode

(Yes I know it sucked but it had to be done)

Serge looked down at the unconscious Beeba."Well guess he's down for the count." Serge said with a smirk on his face."Now to get on up this tree!" Serge said.Serge ran on up the tree until he came to the large flat area where the exploration team was.Serge looked at the team and picked out the man who appeared to be in charge.Walking up to the man he tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Huh, what do you want?" The man ask turning around.

"I want to talk to you about something." Serge said.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are or what you want but I don't have time to talk.I've got a giant octopus, dwarfs and a stinking hydra to deal with!" The man said tiredly.

"That's what I'm here to talk about.I can get you past the octopus, the dwarfs and I can kill the hydra!" Serge said confidentially.

"What, really, you can do that! That would be…wait a minute how do I know your not lying?" The man asked.

"What have you got to loose?If I win you guys make a lot of money, if I lose I will be the only one who winds up dead." Serge said. 

" You got a point there, but tell me what's in it for you?" The man asked narrowing his eyes. 

"I only want two things.First I want some Hydra Humour." Serge said. 

"Okay you can have some humour." The man said.

"Good! Second you guys have a boat, I want a ride to Guldove and then to Opassa Beach." Serge said.

"Making a lot of demands, don't you think?" The man asked.

"I don't think so considering you guys are going to make a killing selling that hydra!" Serge said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.Okay pal go ahead, give it your best shot!"The man said pointing at the hole.Serge looked down and saw the octopus.Deciding not to waste time with the normal battle he simply started using red innate elements from above.Finally when it was dead he jumped down into the hole.Looking around he saw a ladder, but just as he was about to climb up it he thought he heard something. 

"Help me!" a small voice called out.

"What?" Serge said as he looked around in confusion.

"Help me!" the voice repeated. 

"Who's there?" Serge asks, looking around and getting the Mastermune in a defense position.

"Me, over here in the cage!" the voice said.Serge looked around and in the corner he saw a small cage with a fairy.She was waving her arms as much as she could in the cage.Serge ran over and released her from the cage.As she flew up he finally got a good look at her.She was wearing a green poncho, green cape; green pointy shoes with pink puff balls behind each of them.She had violet hair and a green pointy hat on her head to completethe package. 

"Hi, my name is Razzly.Thank you for saving me!" Razzle said cheerfully.

"You're welcome Razzly, now if you will excuse me I have to get going." Serge said impatiently.

"Oh, okay I guess that's alright.See you later then." Razzly said sadly as she flew away.Serge felt like the world's biggest jerk but he had to remember this wasn't his time.Sighing he turned and ran to the ladder.He climbed up the ladder, and then jumped off the ledge.Finally after a short run through the swamp he came upon the dwarf chieftain.

"You filthy human, you have come to kill the hydra.We will not let you!" the dwarf chieftain.

Battle Mode

(Here we go again)

Six dwarfs fade in followed by Serge.Serge doesn't waste time in his attack.He immediately uses ultranova.A large white ball appears in the middle of the field.All six dwarfs are sucked in.The ball then appears in space and explodes in a blast so big that it makes the atom bomb look like a firecracker.All six dwarfs are wiped out.Serge walks away without a mark on him.

End Battle Mode

(I know they're getting worse, but I figure we just have one more to go!)

After checking to make sure there were no more dwarfs waiting to attack; Serge ran to where the Hydra was.The Hydra felt his presences and raised its self up to its full size, which was at least fifteen feet high.

Battle Mode

(Last one, I promise)

The Hydra fades in, soon after Serge appears holding the Mastermune.Serge gets first strike so he casts white field. (Listen, before you say anything, I know that there isn't a white field.At least not in our time but remember, Serge is from 20 years in the future so they could have had a white field there.)It is then the Hydra's turn and he tries to bite Serge in half with his fangs but Serge is able to dodge and block all of them.Serge then does two fierce attacks to get his grid back up to level eight.Jumping back into position Serge then casts Saints.Four angels appear in the sky wearing Roman armor, and caring spears.As they raised their spears preparing to strike the spears suddenly changed into beams of light.They then threw the beams at the battlefield.The beams crashed into the battlefield, with all of Heaven's fury hitting everything, Serge included, on the field.The Hydra is annihilated but Serge is fully healed.

End Battle Mode

(That's it, no more battles.I'm sorry but it was a necessary evil.Thanks for bearing with me.)

Serge walked up to the dead Hydra and took out a small bag.Just then he heard footsteps behind him.Spinning around he moved the Mastermune into a battle stance.Upon seeing that it was just the crew and not more dwarfs he relaxed.

"Wow, you did it!You killed the Hydra!"The man in charge said.

"Yes I did, now its time for you guys to fulfill your half of the deal!" Serge said matter-of-factly.

"Of course, of course.Let me tell you pal, you more than earned it!" The man said cheerfully. 

"Thank you." Serge said and turned back to the carcass of the hydra.Using the Mastermune he cut out enough humour to fill the bag."Okay, now you guys said you would give me a lift to Guldove.After I'm finished there on to Opassa Beach, right?"Serge asks.

"Right, hey Jake come here." The man yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it?" said a man wearing solid green explorer clothes, thick long boots, and gloves that looked like they had metal sown into them. 

"Give our buddy here a lift to Guldove, and then give him a lift to Opassa Beach." The man in charge said.

"All right, no problem.Let's go Mister, hey what is your name anyway?"Jake asked.

"That's not important, what is important is that we get there fast!" Serge said in a voice that told Jake not to ask again.

"Okay, have it your way.The boat is docked not far from here." Jake said with a shrug.The ride to Guldove was uneventful; Jake talked about all he could buy with his share of the money they would get from selling the Hydra.Serge heard none of it.He just kept staring at the water. When Jake turned his back, Serge combined his power, the amulet, and the Chrono Cross to simultaneously teleport them to another world and erase Jake's memory of the event.Finally after what seemed like a year to Serge, but it was really just an hour, they arrived at Guldove.

"Wait here.I'll only be a moment." Serge said calmly but his legs were trembling.

Taking a deep breath Serge made his way to Doc's.Upon entering Doc's place Serge was hit by the heavy smell of medicine, sweat, blood, and even a little alcohol.Serge saw Doc sleeping on stool in the corner of the room; he gave a little smile, turned and walked into Kid's room.Seeing her lying there almost caused Serge to break down right then and there.It had been twenty years since he had last saw her.That was when she had died.He slowly walked up to her bedside the trembling in his legs grew and tears started to form in his eyes. 

"H…H…Hey Kid.It's been a…a…awhile huh.I know you don't f…f…feel to hot right now.I'll take care of that K…K…Kid!" Serge was barely able to talk. He missed her so much that all he was able to do was back out of the room.Then he got out of Kid's room he had to sit on a spare stool to pull his thoughts back together.

"Oh man.I forgot how beautiful she is.Okay Serge pull it together!You have got to give Doc this humour or else she won't survive this!" Serge told himself.

Gathering all his strength and will power Serge walked over to Doc."Hey Doc!Wake up!" Serge said loudly in a much deeper voice than normal so that Doc wouldn't recognize him.

"Huh, what, who are you?" Doc asked groggily. 

"That doesn't matter.What does matter is that girl in there is dying." Serge said. 

"Yes, I know she was hit by a dragger that had hydra poison on it.There's nothing I can do without an antidote."Doc said sadly.

"You need Hydra Humour right?"

"Yes, but the Hydra is extinct." Doc said hanging his head in defeat.

"Don't give up yet.Look, here is the humour you need to make the antidote!" Serge said handing the small bag to Doc. 

"What!Hey dude, where did you get this?" Doc asked in amazement. 

"You don't have time to play twenty questions Doc." Serge said avoiding the question.

"Your right.I have got to hurry and make the antidote!" Doc said as he ran off to find the nurse.Serge gave a little smile and turned to go back to the boat where Jake was waiting.

"Did ya get everything taken care of buddy?" Jake asked cheerfully. 

"Yes, I have done all I can!" Serge said looking back at Doc's place.

"Let's get going!Next stop Opassa Beach."Jake said as he put the paddle in the water and started rowing.While Jake was rowing Serge used the Astral Amulet, Chrono Cross and his power to teleport them back into Homeworld.Removing Jake's memory as they went. 

"Well pal, here we are Opassa Beach." Jake said as they landed on the beach. 

"Thanks Jake.See ya later." Serge said as he got out of the boat. 

Jake rowed away and never looked back.Serge waited until Jake was gone and then walked up to the portal.He put on the Amulet, stepped into the portal and activated the Chrono Cross.Serge once again flew passed the stars and planets.He landed back into the future in what seemed like no time at all.

"I'm back!Schala are you here?" Serge asks. 

"Yes mate, I'm here." Schala said in a very familiar Australian accented voice.

"What! Kid is that you?" Serge asks in amazement.

"In a way mate.Schala and I are now joined!"Kid appeared wearing the same dress Schala had been wearing except it was cut shorter and had no sleeves.Her hair was a mixture of blond and blue but it was pulled back into Kid's usual hairstyle. 

"Hey mate! It's been awhile, huh!" Kid said her voice barely above a whisper.

"You're…you're…alive!!!!"Serge said in a shocked voice his whole body trembling.

"Yes mate and thank you.This is the second time you have traveled back in time to save me." Kid said with a smile. 

"Kid it was all worth it just to see you're alright!" Serge said as he and Kid shared the first of many kisses that night.


End file.
